ABSURD
by Clover Cafe Family
Summary: Thats all about our random story, tentang seseorang bernama izu dan shiera yang terjebak dalam gensokyou. Boundary yang tertembus meninggalkan RL dengan segara carut marutnya.


Di sebuah sekolah yg bernama baka highcshool. Terdapat seorang yg bernama izu

"Iiiiizuuuu!" teriakan seperti biasanya. Hal apa lagi yang terjadi pagi ini. "Hn" izu lantas bergumam

kemudian dari belakang ada teman baiknya yg menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "ohayo, Iizu-kun"

"Hn" izu bergumam lagi. Ok pada dasarnya dia emang sedikit irit bicara, mungkin. Tapi yang aneh adalah hal ini berbeda saat izu berbicara mengenai imoutonya shiera. Bahkan izu pernah menggerutu sepanjang hari hanya karena imoutonya menginap bersama.

melihat Izu yg kurang ceria teman'a yg bernama Kimi berusaha mencerahkan'a (?). Kimi pun mengerjai Izu dengan menggelitiknya

Suasana sedikit kurang menyenangkan, kurasa. Langit dibalik bukit mulai nampak awan hitam, berarak bersama riuhan angin bersuhu rendah. Izu hanya menatap dibalik jendela koridor sekolah saat ini, menatap kosong. Cukup lama, hingga 'TENG TONG TENG' bel tanda masuk segera menyeret kesadarannya menuju fokus utama keberadaannya di sekolah.

dan gurupun masuk untuk memberikan pelajaran. selama jam berlangsung, Izu hanya terpaku menatap langit lewat jendela yang berada di sebelahnya, sambih mengeluh "haahhh"

'Onii-chaaan!' terdengar dari kejauhan suara imut dari anak sd dengan Randoseru merah di punggung nya, demi sang oniichan dia membawa bento yg lupa dibawa izu, izu pun menoleh

"Shi- shiera?!" menohok dengan pendengarannya. Izu membalikkan badan dan tentunya arah pandangannya. Dan 'BRUGHHH' Kepalanya pun terbentur kaca jendela yang sejak tadi ditatapnya dengan hampa

suasana semakin diperparah dengan bisikan bisikan teman sekelasnya 'haah siscon', 'kimochi warui da na~' , 'majisukuwa~' trmasuk tatapan sinis sang guru, sementara sheira-tan hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman greget nya

Izu pun semakin malu... didalam hatinya "kusso, kono imoutou wa..." dan muka'a makin merah

Setelah jam pertama selesai dan sang guru pengajar keluar... izu menghampiri adiknya itu. Lalu berkata "Kamu tuh ngapain kesini?" dgn muka agak marah.

Adiknya menjawab "aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bekalmu yg ketinggalan" dgn muka cemberut.

tidak pernah terpikir sang imouto rela men skip pelajaran nya demi membawa bekal untuk sang oniichan. 'yosh ii ko ii ko. .dan bento nya etto..a-arigatou' dengan oniichan power nya izu mengusap kepala sang adik, shiera-tan yg tadinya hampir menangis tiba" sedikit tersenyum dan berkata 'ehe *sob* oniichan daisuki ichiban aishiteru' sambil memeluk izu dengan twintail ny yg menari serta rok nya yg mengembang, tidak diduga kimi melihatnya

Disaat kimi nelihat izu dan adiknya sedang berpelukan... terlintas dipikirannya bahwa izu itu beneran siscon. Dia berkata "Apakah izu itu siscon beneran yah...?"

"oi i bet kau membayangkan kalau aku itu kakak yang punya fetish berlebihan ke adiknya kan, Kimi?!" Izu yang setengah berteriak itu membuyarkan lamunan Kimi. "Benar." Jawab Kimi dengan serius. "Pertama, lihatlah adikmu itu. Manis seperti anak kucing, merengek pada kakaknya yang tak bertanggung jawab..." Kimi terhenti sejenak. "UKH aku benar-benar jealous!" ...dan tiba2 muncul Parsee yang ter-summon oleh kata 'jealous'. (?)

Parsee yang mucul kebingungan dengan keadaan. "oi oi, nani ka ?" katanya sembari ekspresi orang bingung.

kedua remaja dan satu adik perempuan yang sama-sama kebingungan malah membuat keadaan makin awkward. Parsee yang sudah tidak merasakan hawa 'jealousy' pun kembali membuka boundary dan pulang ke gensokyo

melihat kejadian tersebut, sontak satu kelas pun panik..

"HAH ?!, si Parsee itu bukan manusia ?" itu lah yg ada di benak semua orang termasuk Izu. sedangkan Shiera malah kegirangan..

'waah sugoi apa shiera bisa menghilang dan langsung ke sekolahku juga, ne oniichan?' tanya shiera, PIK tersadar bahwa adik imut nya itu juga harusnya sekolah, izu sergap langsung membawa sang imouto dan berlari cepat 'Baka! kau kan harusnya sekolah!' teriak izu, shiera-tan hanya tersenyum dengan kata 'tee-hee' nya, sementara itu kimi hanya menyaksikan tingkah izu layaknya pedobear

namun, saat sudah sampai di sekolah sheira, izu sadar bahwa waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi sampai jam berikutnya. sementara itu, jam yang selanjutnya adalah guru yang amat disiplin waktu dan tidak toleransi terlambat, ya guru itu bernama Keichiro sensei. di saat yang sama, izu menyadari bahwa paling tidak butuh waktu 25 menit untuk sampai, itupun kalau staminanya tidak habis di tengah jalan.

Izu pun berlari dgn sekuat tenaga. Tapi,kehendak berkata lain... dia terlambat sampai sekolah... dia sempat berfikir ingin bolos... tapi,dia takut nilainya hancur. Sampailah ia di depan kelasnya. Dgn gugup dia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Umm, pagi?" Izu berkata sambil ketakutan. "Pagi juga" balas teman-temannya. Untung saja kata hatinya berkata, ternyata Keiichiro sensei sedang keluar. Izu pun segera berlari menuju tempat duduknya dan temen sebangkunya Hiro

Izu berkata dalam hati "beruntungnya nasibku hari ini... ". Sensei pun datang dan pelajaran dimulai.

Disaat waktu istirahat.. hiro,teman sebangkunya bertanya kepada izu. "Hei,kau tadi dari mana saja? Untung sensei lagi keluar... kalau dia tidak keluar... habis lah kau... =_="

Izu: "ano... aku... tadi mengantar adikku kembali kesekolahnya"

Hiro: "nganter adik sekolah atau pacaran sama adik...? XD"

Izu: "aih,gk mungkin lah aku pacaran dgn adikku... seimut apapun aku tak akan menyukainya. Dah,lebih baik kita ke kantin... aku udah laper bgt"

Hiro: "baiklah... ayo kekantin!"

Dengan penuh semangat mereka berlari ke kantin dgn kecepatan penuh.

Izu POV

Selalu saja judge siscon menempel padaku, aku hanya ingin melindungi satu satu nya keluargaku, cukup dengan keteledoranku dulu. Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Mungkin memang ada baiknya mereka tak tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa aku disini hanya untuk...

Normal POV

Kali ini yang terlihat izu hanya termenung, lagi. Tak ada yang peduli, tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya disini. Tak ada yang tahu dia menderita pistanthrophobia sejak dulu. Semenjak dia masih seorang manusia dulu. tiba2, hiro mengagetkannya dr belakang.. izu yg sejak td termenung kaget setengah mati. "hoi katanya ngajak ke kantin, kok malah bengong?! cepetan tuh dimakan!" ujar hiro."Nee, Hiro. Sebenarnya, kebahagiaan itu apa?"

Pertanyaan Izu yang jauh dari sikap ceria maupun murung, malah lebih ke tenang tapi tak terduga, tiba-tiba menyerang sahabatnya itu.

Hiro terdiam, matanya menatap wajah Izu yang sedari tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Apa yang mereka inginkan?

Jawaban apa yang akan terlontar?

"kenapa kau tiba2 tanya seperti itu? ada masalah yang mengganjalmu?" jawab Hiro mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Izu terus menatap Hiro, mencoba mencari tau jwaban apa yang akan terlontar dri mulut Hiro.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Izu tersenyum, sepertinya wajahnya itu menampakkan bahwa tadi itu dia hanya sedang iseng kepada sobat karibnya.

"OH! Menu hari ini kari! Selamat makan!"

Masih kaget dengan perbincangan pendek-dua-menit yang aneh itu, mata dan mulut Hiro jadi terbuka lebar melihat dua hal di depannya.

"Dasar kau, selalu saja berkata aneh, dan langsung..." kata-kata Hiro terhenti sejenak.

Izu bertanya, "Wangsung?" sendok masih berada di mulutnya.

"Langsung jadi rakus begitu melihat kari! Dasar!" Hiro mengambil potongan besar kentang dari piring sahabatnya.

"Oi! Itu kentangku!"

Hiro cengengesan, "Hehe, minta satu!"

Itukah kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan?

Bukankah ada hal lain yang ingin ia sampaikan?

Mengenai apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

...tapi tak mungkin remaja itu bilang soal kenyataan

Hiro ingin mengatakan sebenarnya, tetapi sepertinya tidak enak dgn tmannya yg satu ini. Hiro hanya melanjutkan makannya tnpa mngatakan apapun lg. Beruntunglah bel tanda masuk berbunyi. "Izu, ayo!" ujar Hiro setengah berteriak. Mereka berdua bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka.

Skip time

Senja tiba, hujan baru saja berhenti. Memang aneh musim gugur kali ini cenderung lebih dingin dan lebih basah, koridor telah sunyi lampu sepanjangnya pun mulai menyala menggantikan nova yang selama jutaan tahun telah ditakdirkan tuhan menerangi vega.

Biar kuberi petunjuk akan semua hal ini, dia hanya korban dalam pemikirannya sendiri, semua yang disesalkan dan menimpa kehidupan keluarganya merupakan takdir namun dia mengeksekusikan paksa terhadap dirinya sebagai antiseden atas semuanya.

Disudut kelas saat siswa lain sedang menikmati kebersamaan keluarganya dia hanya terpaku merenung menyesali semuanya. Semua yang tak bisa melangkah mundur dan mengcover segala yang terlanjur sudah membentuk line yang tak bisa diputus begitu saja.

tetapi saat itu izu sadar bahwa usaha imoutounya menjadi sia-sia saat it lupa memakan bento yang dibawakan sheira..

huft 'maa ii ka..' seketika kata itu keluar dari mulut izu, membayangkan pada saat ini karna sang imouto adalah satu" nya keluarga yg paling berharga yg ia miliki, dengan raut wajah tersenyum cemas sembari membayangkan reaksi sang adik tatkala ia tak memakan sebutir pun bento buatan nya, CKLAK membuka pintu izu baru pulang dan berkata 't-tadaima~' sontak reaksi sang imouto yang greget menjawabnya 'Okaeri! Oniichan ehe ' sambil melompat ke pangkuan izu dengan twintail yg sudah digeraikan nya

Izu hanya bisa terpaku melihat keimutan adiknya yang satu ini. Sementara, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi adiknya itu ketika tahu kalau bento yang dibawakan adiknya belum disentuh olehnya. "oniichan~ bagaimana bentonya? enak tidak?" ujar sheira dengan gayanya seperti biasa. "s-sudah kumakan kok. enak.. s-sungguh!". Izu berbohong. ya, dia tak ingin mengecewakan adiknya itu. bagaimana kalau adiknya akan menangis? Izu tak mungkin tega melihat adiknya seperti itu saking sayangnya dia pada sheira-sang adik.

Namun, sheira-chan yg melihat tingkah onii-chan'a aneh menjadi curiga. "nee, sore wa uso deso ?" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yg imut.

"Shiera, mungkinkah kau seorang gadis penyihir?!" Kakaknya pura-pura terkejut.

"Kakak-"

"Hehe, tenang saja adikku sayang." Izu mengusap rambut gadis kecil kesayangannya itu. "Masakanmu beneran enak kok!"

"Bukan, itu..." Shiera berekspresi lebih murung, membuat kakaknya menjadi sedikit panik.

"Hey, kak." Panggilan lirih terdengar setelah beberapa detik kakak-beradik itu terdiam. "Apa kakak masih ingat soal ibu?"

"Tentu saja." Izu tersenyum kemudian mencubit pelan pipi Shiera yang hampir basah oleh air mata.

Lalu,adiknya bertanya kepada kakaknya... "nii-chan,mana kotak bentonya? Aku ingin mencucinya."

Izu berkata" eng... biar aku saja yg mencucinya. Kamu istirahat saja"

Sheira: "baiklah kak... aku istirahat dulu"

Malamnya, terdengar ketukan yang tak asing di telinga Izu.

Ketukan di pintu depan rumah mereka, yang cukup keras, disusul dengan teriakan.

"WOI BUKA PINTUNYA!" Suara pria paruh baya yang serak karena alkohol memecah keheningan malam. "AKU CAPEK! BUKA CEPAT!"

Izu terbangun dan langsung lari menuju lantai 1 rumahnya, Sheira juga. Tak ada yang lebih membuat mereka takut selain teriakan dari ayah angkat mereka.

"T-tunggu sebentar Yah!" Sheira bilang dengan terbata-bata.

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok pria tua yang tak jauh dari deskripsi sebelumnya.

Membawa tas di tangan kanannya, dan sebotol minuman di tangan kirinya.

Benar-benar bukan contoh ayah yang baik...

Pria itu pun mengangkat botol minumannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sheira melihat dengan wajah yang mulai ketakutan.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Seketika itu juga pria tersebut roboh dan tertidur dipintu rumah. Sheira masih saja ketakutan karena trauma saat membuka pintu sendiri, dia mendapat pukulan di lengan'a. Izu yang melihat hal tersebut, berusaha menenangkan sheira-tan dengan mengusap-usap kepala gadis tersebut dan berkata "daijoubu daijoubu". Sheira masih ketakutan dan segera berlari ke kamarnya...

Izu dan Sheira, dua kakak-beradik itu memang tampak mengalami nasib yang tidak menyenangkan.

Kehilangan ayah kandung di usia 4 tahun, tepat disaat adiknya lahir, Izu hidup sambil mengasuh adiknya yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Sedangkan Sheira yang selama hidupnya melihat Izu sebagai sosok ayah dan seorang kakak. Keduanya hidup bersama ibunya, membuka sebuah kedai kecil di kota.

Tapi...

"Izu, boleh kan kalau ibu menikah lagi?"

Jawabannya waktu itu sangat membekas di ingatan Izu.

Jawaban yang membuat dia sangat menyesal.

Padahal, kalau saja waktu itu dia berani untuk menolak.

Sekarang ini...

Sekarang ini...

Skip Time

Pagi harinya.

"Selamat pagi kak!" suara gadis kecil yang cukup riang dari dapur menyambut Izu yang baru bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Wah pagi sekali kau bangun." Jawab Izu. "Awas ngantuk nanti di kelas!""Nggak dong! Sheira kan udah biasa bangun pagi buat bantu ibu siapin kedai. Kakak bangunnya suka siang sih, kayak kebo!"Izu tersenyum, "Seenggaknya gak kayak anak kecil yang masih suka mainin gelembung sabun di kamar mandi, padahal udah kelas 5 SD."

"A-AAHH! NGGAK KOK!" Sheira memukul-mukul pelan kakaknya itu dengan sendok masak kayu.

Izu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya. dia pun pergi untuk mandi dan siap-siap ke sekolah.

setelah siap, Izu, Sheira, dan Ibu mereka makan pagi. sembari makan, mereka asyik mengobrol sampai lupa waktu. Izu yang melihat jam langsung terkejut. "Sudah jam segini ?" ujarnya setengah kaget. diapun mengambil tas, dan sheira lalu berlari keluar rumah "ittekumas !". Sheira yang dibawa kakaknya hanya tersenyum senang "Hehehehe".Izu tampak tersenyum lega melihat sang imouto berlari dengan raut muka bahagia nya seakan melupakan kejadian semalam yang membuat nya ketakutan.'ayo cepat oniichan nanti kita terlambat' sahut sheira dengan twintail nya yang melambai seakan mengajaknya bermain, lepas dari pengelihatan izu,seakan tak menyadari penyebrangan jalan tiba tiba mobil datang tak bisa terkendali sambil berlari izu berteriak memperingati gadis dengan randoseru dan rok imut berenda itu 'SHEIRAAA!'

KABOOM!

Suara ledakan.

Kondisi sekeliling mereka pun berubah.

Tapi ledakan itu sama sekali tidak menimbulkan api.

Es.

Yang muncul setelah ledakan itu adalah es.

Dan mobil yang tadi telah berubah menjadi sebongkah es yang besar.

Dari kabut es itu terlihat sesosok bayangan.

Anak kecil bersayap.

"S-siapa kau?!"Izu berteriak ketakutan.

"I'M THE ICE FAIRY CIRNO, DESU WA!"

Izu terkejut dan ketakutan. dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu seorang fairy, apalagi ice fairy. Sheira yang selamat karena cirno yang muncul tiba-tiba dipenuhi banyak luka dan berdiri dengan susah payah, sembari menjauhi mobil, dia melihat Izu dan mencoba teriak, namun suara'a tak sekeras dulu "o...nii...chan...".

saat melihat sheira yang terluka parah, Izu segera berlari melewati cirno dan menggendong sheira yang jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. "Sheira...SHEIRA !" teriaknya. tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari mencari klinik atau rumah sakit agar sheira dapat segera diobati.

Tetapi ketika Izu menyadarinya...

Dia telah berada di sebuah hutan bambu!

Dia, tersesat...

"D-dimana ini?!" gumamnya panik. Masih khawatir akan kondisi adiknya, Izu lari sekencangnya ke depan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan lari, kalau tidak, kau akan makin tersesat di hutan ini."

Dan tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari rimbunan pohon bambu. Izu menoleh ke arahnya.

"S-siapa kau?! Apa maumu?!"

"Tak perlu takut, aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok." Wujud orang itu makin jelas. Seorang gadis berambut putih berpita, mengenakan celana panjang dengan semacam kertas mantra menempel di pakaiannya. "Mokou Fujiwara, itu namaku."

"A-ah, iya." Jawab Izu masih terbata-bata.

"Belakangan ini memang cukup sering orang tersesat disini." Lanjut gadis bernama Fujiwara itu. "AH-"Gadis itu melihat ke arah Sheira yang kelihatan sekarat.

"Oi! Dia kelihatan mau mati loh!"

Sontak Izu makin panik, "APA ADA DOKTER DI SEKITAR SINI?!"

"Dokter? Hmm, di desa ada sih, tapi jaraknya cukup jauh." Jawabnya. "Mmm, ikut aku!"

Izu memang melihat sekerlip cahaya-cahaya dari arah utara hutan itu.

Tapi, bukannya berjalan menuju cahaya, gadis itu malah menuntun Izu ke arah yang berlainan.

"Eh, bukannya desa ke arah sana ya?!" Tanya Izu sambil menunjuk ke arah cahaya-cahaya itu."

Bukan, cahaya-cahaya itu hanya tipuan para Yokai." Jawab Fujiwara. "Kau akan dimakan oleh mereka bila kesana."

Yokai?

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau tersesat disini?" Fujiwara bertanya balik.

"Iya." Jawab Izu pelan. Dia lebih khawatir akan keadaan Sheira daripada keberadaannya saat ini.

"Hutan bambu ini adalah hutan tempat tinggal sebagian Yokai. Orang-orang desa memanggilnya 'Mayoi no Chikurin', atau 'Hutan Bambu yang Menyesatkan'. Di dalam hutan ini terdapat Istana yang bernama Eientei-" Fujiwara berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum, "Disana ada dokter yang bisa menolong adikmu."

Eientei? Hutan Bambu yang menyesatkan?

Sebenarnya dimana kakak-beradik itu sekarang?!

"Nah kita sudah sampai."

Perkataan Fujiwara membuat Izu reflex melihat sekitar. Sebuah rumah besar ada di hadapannya. Hanya satu hal yang ada di benak Izu.

"Apa benar disini ada dokter yang bisa menolong Sheira?!"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Fujiwara. "Oh, Reisen!"

Fujiwara memanggil seorang, err, kelinci?

Ah bukan, itu seorang perempuan bertuxedo yang memiliki telinga kelinci di kepalanya.

"Pertemukan kami dengan Eirin! Ada pasien!"

Gadis kelinci itu mengangguk. Seperti sudah terbiasa, ia kemudian masuk ke rumah besar itu. Fujiwara mengisyaratkan Izu untuk ikut membawa masuk tradisional itu dalamnya cukup luas. Yang menarik perhatian dari tempat tersebut adalah banyaknya penghuni di dalamnya.

"Tempat apa ini? Apa semacam istana kelinci seperti di dongeng-dongeng?" Pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Izu seraya membaringkan Sheira di kumpulan bantal duduk.

"Ahahah- Memang benar kelinci, banyak kelinci, tinggal di Eientei ini." Fujiwara tertawa. "Tetapi pemilik tempat ini bukan raja kelinci seperti bayanganmu."

Ekspresi Fujiwara berubah, "Pemilik tempat ini adalah orang-orang dari bulan." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf menunggu." Gadis kelinci tuxedo tadi kembali, ditemani oleh seseorang. "Apa gadis ini pasiennya?"

"Apa kau dokter yang bisa menolong Sheira?!" Izu setengah berteriak.

"Benar." Jawab wanita yang datang bersama gadis kelinci itu tadi. "Nah Reisen, dirimu boleh pergi."

"Ah aku juga harus kembali." Fujiwara pun ikut keluar ruangan.

Wanita berambut putih panjang itu mulai memeriksa Sheira. Izu memperhatikan dengan was-was. Tak lama, wanita itu meminumkan sesuatu pada Sheira. Izu panik.

"Tak perlu khawatir, ini adalah obat pengurang rasa sakit. Adikmu baik-baik saja, dia hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari." Jelas wanita itu, menenangkan wajah Izu yang sedari tadi tegang. "Ah maafkan saya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Eirin Yagokoro, penasehat dan dokter di istana ini."

"A-ah iya, namaku Izu, terima kasih telah menolong adikku Sheira."

"Nah Izu, tampaknya dirimu adalah orang baru di Gensokyo, apa itu benar?"

"Y-ya." Jawab Izu. "Sebenarnya Gensokyo itu apa?"

"Gensokyo adalah dunia yang bersebrangan dengan dunia fana. Semua takhayul, hal mistis, dan makhluk-makhluk gaib ada disini. Hal-hal yang sudah tidak lagi diyakini oleh manusia di dunia fana, muncul dan berada di dunia ini." Jelas Eirin. "Sederhananya, ini adalah dunia lain."

Dunia lain?

Izu takjub, kepalanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Semuanya, semua kejadian yang dialami oleh dia dan adiknya itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Munculnya peri es, lalu dirinya yang tersesat di hutan bambu, para youkai, dan dunia lain...

Semuanya memusingkan!

"Ada baiknya kau tidak usah memikirkan persoalan Gensokyo dulu." Eirin tersenyum. "Istirahatlah dulu disini. Besok pagi akan kubawa kau berkeliling sambil kuceritakan mengenai Gensokyo."

Eirin pun memanggil nona kelinci bertuxedo lagi, "Reisen, tolong pindahkan pasien ini ke kamar perawatan. Kemudian siapkan juga kamar untuk anak muda ini beristirahat."

Nona kelinci itu mengangguk. Digendongnya Sheira perlahan.

"Anu- biar aku saja!" Izu berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab nona kelinci itu, seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang rawat.

Izu mengikuti di belakangnya. Kemudian ia pun dibawa menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan oleh kelinci-kelinci lain. Nona kelinci bertuxedo itu pun pamit setelah Izu meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

Dibawah cahaya bulan. Eirin duduk sambil membaca sekumpulan kertas laporan. Ia termenung dan berfikir.

"Gempa bumi di jembatan menuju Underground World... Munculnya vakum misterius yang menyedot para peri di Misty Lake..." gumam Eirin.

"...apa mungkin munculnya anak muda itu juga adalah ulahmu, hey Yukari Yakumo?" Lanjutnya.

"Hey hey!" seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul dari bagian gelap ruangan itu. "Kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini! Malah, kami datang kemari untuk menanyakan padamu mengenai peristiwa-peristiwa aneh di Gensokyo belakangan ini, kau tahu!"

Gadis rubah berekor sembilan itu melangkah dari sisi gelap menuju bagian ruangan yang lebih terang. Seorang wanita yang membawa payung dan kipas ada di belakangnya. Dua orang itu tampaknya adalah tamunya Eirin.

Ruangan itu sejenak hening. Hanya suara serangga dari hutan dan nyanyian para kelinci yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Tampaknya kau juga penasaran dengan semua ini, Sage of the Moon." Wanita misterius itu memulai pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian Lunarian bekerja sama dengan kami untuk memecahkan kasus ini?"

"Bukannya itu adalah tugas _Miko_ dari kuil Hakurei?" Balas Eirin.

"Sekali-sekali aku juga ingin jadi pemeran utama disini." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Biarlah Reimu main-main dengan hal yang lain, sementara kita bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan misteri ini, bagaimana?"

Eirin tak menjawab.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Gensokyo? Apa relasi dari semua fenomena misterius itu terhadap Izu?

Dan bagaimana mereka dapat menyelesaikannya?

"Tentu saja kami punya informasi untuk diberikan." Wanita itu memberikan isyarat pada gadis rubah ekor sembilan. "Ran."

"Baik nona Yuyuko." Gadis rubah itu maju beberapa langkah. "Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan _Shikigami _yang telah kukerahkan, aku berhasil mengetahui penyebab gempa bumi di sekitar jembatan menuju Underground World."

Eirin hanya diam menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Penyebab dari gempa bumi itu adalah pergeseran lempeng Gensokyo, jadi itu adalah gempa tektonik, kau tahu!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Eirin.

Wanita berpayung memukul kepala gadis itu dengan kipas, "Ran!"

"Aduh- Oke kulanjutkan." Sambil mengusap kepalanya, ia melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "Tapi, pergeseran lempeng itu menyebabkan terbukanya 'Dinding Pembatas' antara Gensokyo dengan dunia sana."

Eirin terkejut, "Boundary-nya, terbuka?! Apa anak muda itu masuk dari sana?!"

"Tidak, munculnya dua manusia dari dunia sana terjadi sekitar 13 jam setelahnya." Jawab gadis ekor sembilan.

"Kalau begitu, Boundary-nya terbuka lebih dari sekali?"

Wanita berpayung tampak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Eirin, "Selama ini, perbatasan yang kubuat tidak pernah dapat dibuka paksa kecuali olehku sendiri dan oleh Reimu. Tetapi hari ini, gerbangnya terbuka tiga kali, pertama saat gempa bumi, kedua saat munculnya vakum di Misty Lake, dan yang ketiga terjadi di tempat ini."

"Disini?"

"Ya, dan ada tiga orang yang menjadi saksi mata terbukanya Boundary." Lanjut wanita berpayung. Ia kembali memberi isyarat pada gadis ekor sembilan.

"Parsee Mizuhashi, Yokai yang tersedot masuk ke dunia sana saat perbatasan terbuka di Jembatan menuju Underground World." Gadis ekor sembilan kini yang berbicara. "Cirno sang Peri Es adalah Yokai kedua yang tersedot ke dunia sana ketika gerbang terbuka di Misty Lake."

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Mokou Fujiwara, benar?" Eirin menyela penjelasan gadis itu. "Tetapi dia tidak tersedot, melainkan 'menyedot' orang dari dunia sana kemari."

Wanita berpayung itu-

"Oi narator! Bisakah kau sebut kami dengan nama kami saja? Deskripsimu itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan!"

Eh?!

Ah, baiklah kalau begitu.

Yuyuko tersenyum. Ia yakin Eirin pasti akan membantunya, tapi..

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, tapi aku tetap takkan membantu kalian."

Eirin menolaknya.


End file.
